yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Land Transport Authority
The Land Transport Authority (Abbreviation: LTA; Chinese: 陆路交通管理局 (shortform: 陆交局); Malay: Penguasa Pengangkutan Darat; ) is a statutory board under the Ministry of Transport of Government of Singapore. History Land Transport Authority (LTA) was established on 1 September 1995 and launched by the then Prime Minister Goh Chok Tong. LTA was formed with the merger of public sector entities, namely the Registry of Vehicles, Mass Rapid Transit Corporation, Roads & Transportation Division of the Public Works Department and Land Transportation Division of the former Ministry of Communications. Changes to public transport To meet with the increasing number of commuters in Singapore, Land Transport Authority had to exercise on new changes over time. Rail LTA is responsible for the development of the rapid transit system and the expansion of the rail network. It aims to double the rail network by 2030. Since 2008, LTA has increased the length of Singapore's rail network from 138 km to about 180 km with the opening of the Boon Lay Extension in 2009, the Circle Line from 2009 to 2011 and the Circle Line Extension in 2012. Downtown Line, Thomson-East Coast Line, North South Line Extension, Tuas West Extension are underway towards completion, with Cross Island Line and Jurong Region Line under planning. Half-height platform screen doors were installed in all 36 elevated stations in 2012 for the safety of passengers and to reduce delays in train service from track intrusions. HVLS fans are also installed at all elevated stations starting from 1 June 2012 and ending on 6 January 2013. In addition, this year is also the time where upgrading works are underway for all stations and existing train lines. Railway sleepers, re-signaling, third rail and propulsion systems will be changed, together with Wi-Fi, noise barriers at ten places, escalator announcements and Care Zones are also implemented. LTA has plans to install anti-climb barriers and CCTV cameras at all portals such as Bishan, Redhill, Choa Chu Kang, Bukit Batok, Bukit Gombak, Kallang, Expo, Lentor and Marsiling to prevent intruders by collision or into the tracks. Free travel was implemented since 24 June 2013, together with Travel Smart Initiative. It is only applicable if passengers are exiting the station before 7.45am. Bus LTA took on the role of central bus network planner from 2009, working with communities and the bus operators, SBS Transit (SBST) and SMRT Buses (SMRTB), to identify areas for bus improvements and to shift the focus to placing the commuter at the centre and taking a holistic approach in planning the bus network, taking into consideration development in the Rapid Transit System (RTS) network and other transport infrastructure. It is meant for their feedbacks, and any changes will be under the monthly updates, this has been brought through Bus Services Enhancement Programme. Under BSEP, about 80 new services are being introduced and 1000 buses are being added over five years. Quality of Service (QoS) standards have also been tightened to reduce waiting time and reduce crowding. Now, those with increased loads run every 10 minutes or less during weekday peak hours in 2015. Feeder bus services have become more frequent too, with 95% of bus services now running at intervals of 10 minutes or less during the weekday peak periods, tightened from 85%. Road projects Investment in road projects ensures that the economy will be ably supported with a strong and ever-improving transport infrastructure and coordinated system to help motorists to enjoy a safer and more pleasant journey. One such project is the introduction of the Parking Guidance System (PGS) in the city and HarbourFront area to guide drivers to the nearest parking facility with available parking spaces, reducing the need for vehicles to cruise around to find empty parking spaces. As part of investment in road projects, LTA will also be expanding the EMAS signages and upgrading the oldest EMAS signages in the expressways. To improve road safety, LTA implemented a variety of road engineering measures, such as adding pedestrian crossing lines with enhanced dash markings, traffic calming markings and "pedestrian crossing ahead" road markings in more locations in 2009. "Your Speed Signs", electronic signs displaying the speed of a passing vehicle, were also introduced so that motorists could be more aware of their speeds and would be more likely to keep to the speed limit. Road studs which flash in tandem with the green man signal at traffic junctions were also installed at more locations to alert motorists to stop for crossing pedestrians. Education LTA Academy The LTA Academy was launched in September 2006 by the Land Transport Authority of Singapore. The Academy aims to be a global knowledge hub in urban transport. It provides a one-stop platform for government officials, professionals and practitioners from around the world to tap on Singapore's experience and expertise and exchange knowledge and best practices in urban transport management and development. The Academy takes on three key roles: Learning Enabler, Research and Public Education. It publishes JOURNEYS, a professional publication on land transport issues. Land Transport Gallery The LTA Gallery, located at the main LTA Hampshire Office, offers a learning experience about the evolution of Singapore's land transport system in a fun and interactive environment. References External links * * Land Transport Masterplan 2013 * ONE.MOTORING – information portal for Singapore motorists * MyTransport.SG – a portal providing information and eServices for all land transport users * Pay ERP charges via credit card * Singapore Public Transport portal * LTA latest press releases Category:Transport in Singapore Category:Statutory boards of the Singapore Government Category:Intermodal transport authorities Category:1995 establishments in Singapore Category:Rail accident investigators